JP2002-152916A describes a vehicle adapted to reduce the torsional vibration of a drive shaft attributable to a change in motor torque by feeding back, as the torsional velocity of the drive shaft, a difference between a value obtained by converting the motor rotation speed of the vehicle into the rotation speed of a drive wheel and the average rotation speed of the drive wheel.